This disclosure relates generally to gate systems for controlling the entrance and exit of vehicles to and from a facility. More particularly, this disclosure relates to automatic gate systems which are employed to automatically control the traffic flow to and from a facility and to automatically identify the operator and the vehicle.
The requirements for a gate system and the automatic identification of personnel and vehicles can vary from facility to facility. It is highly desirable that a vehicle gate system be provided which efficiently incorporates various modules that can be selected and installed to meet the given facility requirement. An additional obstacle to installing automatic gate and control systems resides in providing the required power and communication connections for the systems. Conventional construction techniques practically require that the power and communication lines be placed underground or below the facility floor. These technologies typically require expensive penetration through concrete or pavement to complete the hardware connections. Typically, such automatic gate systems must be designed for a specific locale given the various in-place features of the facility.